A vehicle typically has at least four shift positions commonly referred to as “gears.” As commonly known, the vehicle operator modulates a shifter to select the shift positions including a DRIVE shift position, a REVERSE shift position, a NEUTRAL position, and a PARK position. The vehicle operator selects the DRIVE shift position to enable the vehicle to travel forward or the REVERSE shift position to enable to vehicle to travel in reverse. The ability for the vehicle to travel forward and backward occurs through the use of a powertrain on the vehicle. The powertrain typically includes a vehicle engine, and in some cases electric motors/generators that are coupled to a transmission.
The transmission has a number of gear sets with gear teeth that are engaged when the vehicle operator selects a particular shift position. Typically, there is a gear lash between the gear teeth. As such, in some cases, when the operator shifts from the DRIVE shift position to the REVERSE shift position or the REVERSE shift position to the DRIVE shift position, the meshing gear teeth, due to the gear lash, cause noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) concerns as the gear teeth strike each other. Ultimately, this can result in an objectionable “clunking” sound and tactile disturbances. Conventional vehicle control systems do not optimally control the vehicle powertrain to avoid problems resulting from the gear lash.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional vehicle control systems.